


My Cheerleader

by Larry_Lashton13



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9031409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Lashton13/pseuds/Larry_Lashton13
Summary: Harry and Louis are dating. Louis is a cheerleader while Harry plays hockey. Louis' friends are Kylie, Perrie, Ashton, Niall,Calum, and Liam. Harry's friends are Liam, Luke Michael, and Nick.Drama, angst, smut, and fluff





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Harry's POV  
I was walking down the hall way when I heard my princess giggle. I smile and turn the corner to see Louis talking with Ashton. To day he is wearing high-waisted jeans and a crop top that is pink and glittery. Ashton is wearing the same except his crop top is red. I sneak up behind him and put my finger to my mouth to tell Ashton not to tell him. I grip his waist and start tickling him. He squeals and I laugh then put him down. "You're so mean, I hate you!" He says and pushes at my chest when I try to hug him. "Oh come on you know you love me." I say and continue laughing when he pouts. "I do love you, you dork." He says. I look behind Ashton to see his boyfriend sneaking up behind him just like I did with Louis. He picks Ashton up while Ashton squeals. The only difference in the reaction is Ashton snogs Luke in the hallway.

 

Gosh I love my life


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV  
After talking for a bit we walked towards our first period class. When we got in the room we saw Justin, who hates our entire group and Hailey, who was Louis' old friend who left him to be with Justin. "Ugh it took a lot of effort to slip into these tight jeans and you're not even noticing." We heard Hailey say. Louis rolled his eyes and before I could stop him he said. "Why don't you try and slip into something more comfortable like a coma." He then walked away. My mouth was wide open. Wow my baby is awesome

Luke's POV  
Ashton and I were currently in the janitors closet making out. "Gosh I love you so much baby." I say as I pull away to catch my breath. "I love you too." He says giggling and blushing while turning his head away. "No don't turn away I mean it." I say and lift up his chin. "If a hug could represent how much I love you I would hold you forever." I say. He ducks his head and blushes again. "If I had to choose between loving you and breathing I'd waste my last breath saying I love you.: He says before kissing me again. This time it was a meaningful kiss and not a lust-filled one. "Awwwwwww!" We hear from outside the door. I open it to find Louis standing there with his Phone up recording us. "Sorry I had to use the bathroom, but then I heard that and just ok bye sorry." He says and rushes to the restroom. "Gosh that boy." I say chuckling. Ashton shakes his head fondly and says. " You gotta love him." We laugh and head to first period.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis' POV  
I was walking to the lunch room when Jessie Taylor stopped me. Jessie is like the cute nerd type. He's super sweet and just fun to be around. "Hey Louis I was wondering if maybe I could have like one dance with you at this year's Valentines dance?" He said hesitantly. I smiled and took the flowers he had in his hand. "Of course I'll save you one." I say. He nods excitedly before walking off. I chuckle before entering the lunchroom. I walk over to the table and take out my lunch. "So I am going to save Jessie Taylor a dance at the Valentines dance." I tell Harry. Just like I suspected he whines like a cute little baby. "But that dance is supposed to be really special for the two of us." He says. "I know love but it's just one dance then I'm yours for the rest of the night." I say. He agrees and we continue our lunch with our friends. 

After school I had cheer practice so I walked to the gym and started getting dressed. I felt a little uneasy like someone was watching me when suddenly someone grabbed my waist and started tickling me. I screamed a very manly scream and turned around to fine Ashton laughing his butt off. "That was not funny." I say and pout. He laughs and starts changing into his clothes. Once were done we head into the gym to start practice. I see Harry and Luke sitting on the bleachers. "Look there is your boo." I say while nudging him. He blushes while I laugh. This is going to be an amazing practice, I think as I get in my position. "5,6,7,8!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is another update please comment so i know if you like it!!!:)


	4. Chapter 4

Ashton's POV  
The entire time we were practicing I kept seeing Luke bite his lip and adjust himself. I remember when we first met. I was new an Louis was my first friend. He had invited me to eat lunch with them. 

*FLASHBACK*  
"Oh my goodness you should sit with us. My friends will love you." Louis said excitedly. I walked with him to the table and that is when I saw him. "These are my friends Kylie, Perrie, Calum, Niall, Liam, Michael, and Luke. And this is my boyfriend Harry." He said. I look over at Luke only to see him staring back at me.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

I will always love Luke. I know he will always love me. 

Luke's POV  
Ashton wanted me to go to his house after school, but I told him my mom wanted me home when I was really at Shaylyn's house. Now Shaylyn was very convincing and I mean I love Ash, but he won't have sex with me so I gotta do what I gotta do. I was sitting in the bed with her after just having sex with her, "That was amazing." She said panting. "Yeah." I said and got up while putting my clothes on. I walk out of her house and get in my car. My phone rings and I see that it's Ashton. "Hey baby." I say He giggles and asks something that made me feel guilty. "You would never cheat on me right?" I take a deep breath before answering. "Of course not baby." He giggles and talks again. "Ok good Louis asked Harry the same thing and I thought I should ask you and since we promised not to lie to each other I know I can trust you." He rambles. I smile fondly before my smile is wiped off of my face when I realized that I just lied and cheated. "Alright I love you Lukey I'll see you tomorrow." He says. "Yeah I love you too." I say and he hangs up.   
Gosh I'm screwed

Louis' POV  
I wake up to hear my alarm of Mariah Carey's Emotions. I pick my phone up to text Harry good morning when I see I have a text from a random number.   
I open it up...big mistake.   
There was a picture of Luke kissing a girls neck while the girl had her tongue sticking out. A couple minutes later another picture pops up and Luke is eating her out! Who is this girl?! I text Harry good morning and explained what was happened. I sent him the pictures and he said that we would talk about this at school.   
When I arrived at school I saw Luke standing next to Ashton tickling him. I knew I would probably regret this, but I stormed up to Luke and punched him in his face. He groaned and turned to me. "What was that for?!" He asked while holding his nose. I kicked him in the balls and showed him the pictures. "That was because you were cheating on Ashton!" I yelled at him "Louis what are you talking about?!" Ashton yelled at me. I showed him the pictures and he slowly turned to Luke. "This isn't you is it?" He asked softly. Tears were brimming his eyes. "I'm sorry Ash." He says. Ashton nods and gets his books. He goes up to me and says. "Will you walk me to class and drop me off at home?" I nod and he hugs me while sobbing. I look at Luke disappointed. Harry has the same expression.

This day could not get any worse.


End file.
